dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Aunt Ethel
Aunt Ethel is a guest of Wedding Dash and a regular outside the series. History Wedding Dash Ethel is a well-rounded guest introduced near the end of the first venue of Wedding Dash, Ethel has a chance of causing a disaster by crying tears of joy, Quinn must calm her down. Ethel eats and is patient at a medium speed and is mildly popular with other guests. Ethel will dance by shaking her hips side to side. Aunt Ethel returns in Wedding Dash 2 , nothing has changed about her except her formal appearance, Ethel is introduced in the 4th level of Finland and has a thing for Uncle Bob. Avenue Flo In Avenue Flo, Ethel can be found near the end of Avenue Florida sitting at a table, Flo must find her missing clippers and bring them to her, Ethel will then hand Flo a string of beads needed for the train of Vicky's wedding dress. When Flo returns to the district Ethel will have disappeared, having gone home to prepare herself for the wedding. In Special Delivery , Ethel can be found in the Baby Chic Boutique ready to get her niece Baby Maggie's portrait done. Soap Opera Dash Ethel is recruited along with Flo , Quinn , Hal and Bernie to help Rosie with her soap opera, her hair is light green and she is much more stubby, Ethel is the director of the show and calls out for the props and Hal to shoot the filming. Ethel will lose patience if all the props aren't put up or Hal isn't filming a scene. Her chair can be upgraded to give her a very large boost of patience, if Ethel loses her cool she will begin yelling and the score will go down by 50 points. Parking Dash Ethel is a customer of Parking Dash, introduced late into the Wedding Chapel Parking Lot. She is not patient and drives a very slow car, she does however, tip highly Fitness Dash In Fitness Dash, Ethel is recruited by Jo the Jogger after she spots Ethel running faster than most of the other teammates, after winning against the 2nd rival team in the tug-o-war match Ethel then orders up an unhealthy burger. Ethel also appears at the start of the 3rd gym, she needs 1 dose of Cardio & Strength and is a little slower in exercising. DinerTown Tycoon In DinerTown Tycoon, Aunt Ethel appears in the Avenue Flo district of DinerTown. she will eat meals with Free Range Chicken, Sweet Corn and Meatropolis Farm's Organic Turkey and rewards the player with $400. Ethel then reappears in Champagne Falls and will eat meals with Sergasso Seaweed, Royal Blue Prawn, and Ultra Tenderloin. She will then reward the player with 25 random food. DinerTown Detective Agency In DinerTown Detective Agency, Ethel appears is mostly an informant for several cases and knows a lot about the other townies, Ethel hires Bernie & Flo in Jo's Fitness Center to discover why the treadmill is tweaked really fast. Appearance Aunt Ethel sports large bushy hair on her head, the colour of her hair by default is blonde, but changes in the games she appears in. Her skin is white but sometimes changes to a lighter tone in other games. Ethel always wears glasses on her eyes she also wears a red pearl necklace. She usually wears a tank top dress that is green and often carries a pink or red purse in front of her, she also wears red high heels, but they change colour in different games. In Fitness Dash, Ethel wears long pants and a big shirt, along with white shoes. Personality Ethel is friendly, going-onto her senior years woman who adores bead-collecting as a hobby. She is most known for being very emotional, as she would cry tears of joy while attending a wedding. In DinerTown Detective Agency you can find out a lot about Ethel such as being unhealthy or always keeping clean. She is also a regular exerciser and often jobs incredibly fast on her morning walks. Ethel also has her own brand of Cucumber Salad meals. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Guests of Wedding Dash Category:Patient People Category:Impatient People Category:Wedding Dash's characters